


Katsuki/Nikiforov DLC - A Collection of Drabbles

by AlexWSpark



Series: The Katsuki/Nikiforov Collector's Edition [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Katsuki Yuuri, Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/pseuds/AlexWSpark
Summary: I'll be posting all my Tumblr drabbles here for everyone to read. Everything is based on HCs/prompts from both myself and followers. It won't be in any particular order, fyi!Find me on Tumblr if you have a HC/request in mind!Love you all <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based on the following: (Victor, On Online & Offline Love, Chap 4) - “It’s nothing that I wouldn’t usually do for you, you know that.“ 

What Victor doesn’t yet know is that Yuuri has experienced this protectiveness first-hand. 

For a long time, Yuuri couldn’t attend conventions because the mere thought of them induced immediate stress. He acclimatizes slowly through small local community meet-ups where Phichit conducts Q&As on his behalf. Soon, Yuuri starts shadowing the proceedings before holing up somewhere safe to answer questions over Skype. 

It surprises him how forgiving people were with his unorthodox methods of stealth and communication, so many of them gushing over hearing his voice on the official website forum: ‘How sweet is Eros though?! Thanks so much for your time yesterday!’, ‘Brilliant and so, so helpful, he’s a gift to the community imo!’, ‘Seriously, no question goes unanswered by Eros, he’s fucking amazing, in-game and otherwise!’ etc. etc.

Their sentiments and understanding warm him, humbles his poor heart, and gives him that extra boost to give in to Phichit’s massive and immaculately researched PowerPoint on the pros and cons of streaming. 

The year he launches his Twitch channel, Yuuri attends Blizzcon, nerves on fire as he traverses the floor physically alone (Phichit and Victor are never far from his messages). He’s surveying one of the hardware booths when he hears the worst of his fears.

“GamerLevelEros? What an asshole. What the fuck is so important that he needs to deceive his community with this hidden identity bullshit? He just wants to think he’s better than the rest of us..”

It’s a 99-hit combo to Yuuri’s churning gut and, shaking and horrified, he’s ready to bolt to the hotel and make an early check-out. 

Victor’s voice glues him to the spot, cutting through the malicious comments with deadly precision. The man literally materializes in Yuuri’s peripheral vision, bearing down on the guy whose insults die in his throat as Victor suffocates his personal space.

“You talk big for someone whose guild has one of the highest turnovers recorded in-game. Don’t forget, I recruited some of your old guild mates. Or maybe it’s because Eros refused to provide you with details on other guilds and you’re not subtle enough to take a fucking hint. Either way, you might want to take a look around and realize you’re in the minority here.”

And, to Yuuri’s incredulity, Victor is right. The circle of glares and disdain being directed at the guy is overwhelmingly vicious. Yuuri takes in the scene, stepping away quietly when Phichit, catching his eye from the back of the crowd, messages him.

* * *

When Victor gets home, Yuuri jumps four steps into his arms, the emotions fresh from his reminiscing. Victor has no choice but to drop the bag of fruits and magazines to catch his boyfriend, nearly squashing a peach in their off-kilter embrace.

"What’s this for?”

“Just…needed a hug." 

Victor has to admit, a few suffering peaches and glossy pages temporarily lost from his inventory is the perfect trade for Yuuri’s glowing affections.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The ridiculously lovely @flower-crowns-and-skates](https://flower-crowns-and-skates.tumblr.com/) requested a drabble and since she’s the sweetest bean, here we are. This happens the night of the reveal, before/during the beginning of the first chapter of On Bedhead, Bullets, and Bargain a.k.a. the reason Victor's behind gets REKT.

Yuuri’s elbow is touching his.

And yes,  _okay,_  Victor knows that sounds extremely prosaic, like the common items found in every map’s nook and cranny, and especially considering where Yuuri’s hands, lips, and  _tongue_  were that morning. But Yuuri, the entire physical being of him, is right-fucking-there, looking unbelievably legendary with his backdrop-of-the-stars tousled hair, sublime (and wholly focused) grin, Victor’s D.Va hoodie that’s the perfect cyberpunk pink to match the firework bursts of pink on Yuuri’s cheeks, sweatpants that taper with a reverent sigh over his fatal thighs and down that scenic stream of smooth legs,  _down, down_ to his fine ankles…

“-lt!”

“Wha-”

“VICTOR,  _ULT!_ ”

Victor comes to in the middle of an Eichenwalde fray, payload halted on that dreaded stretch of bridge, his strong-armed Russian beauty set to careen over the edge. He blurts out  _‘FUCK’_ , frantically angling his mouse away from certain death, and slams a finger on ‘Q’; it’s a miracle that he’s both alive and able to aim the Graviton in the right direction, trapping four as Yuuri’s self destruct free-falls into the tight space and clutches. Their team strolls in and cleans up, sweeping a ‘Team Kill’ that gets them to the castle doors. PogChamp is the only emote visible in chat.

Yuuri winks at him.  _Winks._  At  _him._  Victor’s heart is flash-banged and in shambles.

Strike two happens in space. Victor indulges his chat and locks Hanzo, even if he’s not entirely suited for the sprawling Lunar Colony base. Yuuri’s deliciously brutal Zenyatta, however, is close behind and it’s all Victor can concentrate on. His Discords are absurdly well-timed, heals are nothing short of sorcery, and those ults are timed so fucking perfectly that Victor can’t even get a word in, the four stack they’re grouped with screaming constant praise over voice chat.

_He looks so beautiful when he games…he’s unreal…_

“Victor, combo with me!” a team member says suddenly and Victor’s dragons are awry…which somehow helps to corner the enemy team into a savage Hammer Down.

Victor thinks about his taxes, the dust collecting on the the shelves in his room, a ballpark figure for the amount of hairs Makka has (a trillion?), the list of games he plans to get in the upcoming months, the location of his beloved poetry collection from college, the semi-worrying clunk he’s been hearing in his car, anything,  _anything_  but Yuuri bright and blazing and  _flanking_  as Zen. 

Strike three inevitably comes and Victor is absolutely _done_. 

They’re on their final game of the night, back to their regularly scheduled program of tank and archer mains. GA is asleep, chat is exuberant even as they wind down, and Victor, surprisingly, feels the weight of sleep against his eyelids. He allows himself to think fondly of curling around Yuuri, kissing his beautiful face and falling asleep in his arms…until Yuuri, gloriously random and breathtakingly honed, takes Hanzo over the ledge of King’s Row on attack, aims a Sonic Arrow in line with the enemy archer, and [fucking head-shots the poor bastard  _midair_. ](https://clips.twitch.tv/ConfidentAntediluvianSaladDendiFace)

Very politely, his tiredness steps aside and fully-charged arousal blinks in, running circles around his fire-churning body and swirling life around his very eager dick. The clips flood his chat, no doubt they’re already generously scattered on social, and Victor promptly short circuits as the  _impossible_  shot replays in his mind. He can’t tank. He can’t even human. All he knows is that he is _incredibly fucking turned on_  because Yuuri is amazing and giggling and sparkling and has his chat stirred into a frenzy and he’s there and they’re dating and that’s his  _boyfriend_ …and…

“Victor, what are y-  _mmmfff!_ ”

Victor mutes (with the last of his resolve), dives towards Yuuri and captures his mouth, bruising and aching and frankly, completely unbidden. He wants and needs and craves and desires  _now._

And so does Yuuri, the ring of cinnamon bordering inky black leading Victor to the seventh level of hopelessly spellbound.

“After this game,” Yuuri whispers. Victor irrationally shakes his head, grabbing Yuuri’s hand, bringing it to tightened front of his pants…Yuuri gasps.

“Need it. Need you. Need to feel you,” he forms the words but doesn’t hear them, mind ardently one-track and consumed by the devastating arrow that is Yuuri Katsuki.

_“Escort the payload.”_

Yuuri flushes and they both turn to their respective screens; thank god their team is stacked and owning. They face each other simultaneously, stealing one more kiss before steadying themselves to finish the game. Victor reluctantly returns to his chair, glancing in his peripheral, red with emotion.

Yuuri’s glancing right back at him, his smile  _exactly_  the one as the first time they kissed.

Victor can no longer be blamed if his kill/death ratio for that game is  _the_ travesty of his Overwatch career.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was for an Anon that messaged to tell me I was close to 1,000 kudos on OO&OL. I wrote this saying: You are legit Victor when Yuuri gets his first 1,000 subs (or hits any sub milestone for that matter)! 

It starts with roses.

Yuuri comes home from class, back stiff and stomach growling, to find his living room overflowing with red and white. The next day, lilies join the fray. On the third, there are tulips bright as sunshine covering every empty space on his desk. He casts Phichit a questioning glance upon each new discovery of beauty, gaining nothing but half-hidden smirks and half-assed shrugs.

Yuuri types messages and deletes them every time his eyes land on the bouquets around him. He wants to know. He wants to. But he’s too afraid to ask.

He plans a twenty-four hour stream for the fourth night, a request from his viewers since they are all adamant he’ll hit a new subscriber milestone before the hours are out. For Yuuri, spending time with his community is reward enough and he gladly relents, skimming over Twitter with a not so keen eye, completely missing the foreshadowing going on in the tweets he’s tagged in.

The milestone become a reality and then, his chat starts spamming him links. So many fucking links, chat, geez, hold up, hold- wait…it’s the  _same_  link, actually.

“Is this for me chat? You guys are-” Yuuri clicks and halts. This is Victor’s Youtube. The video is titled for GamerLevelEros. It’s a montage of congratulations sent in via text, tweets, and short clips. It’s all overlaid onto his community’s picks for his best streaming moments so far. Yuuri stares at the flowers, then to Phichit (who is all genuine and encouraging smiles) and then back to the video and to Victor.

“Just a little something from all of us to thank you for all you’ve done!” Victor beams, waving with pure effervescence at the camera, “Can’t wait to see more from your channel!”

Yuuri can barely hold back tears as his chat showers him in further praise. He takes a few seconds, muting his mic and grabbing his phone.

 

**To: Victor**  

The flowers...?

 

**From: Victor**   

I hope you like them! Congrats <3

 

Yuuri slides to the edge of his chair, smile indenting his palm. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are headcanons that were started by [ the wonderful ajwolf84 ](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/) and we both, naturally, rolled with them :)

1\. Yuuri is in the shower and hears Victor scream. He runs out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and his glasses askew on his face. He finds Victor, perched on his gaming chair and pointing at the wall screaming “kill it, kill it!” at the tiniest spider Yuuri had ever seen. Exasperated, he walks over and swiftly crushes the arachnid with his thumb. “My hero!” Victor cheers, getting down from his chair bouncing over to hug Yuuri. Yuuri shoves his spider gut encrusted thumb towards Victor’s face, making Victor scream again and knock his monitor off the desk. Needless to say Victor's sponsor was not impressed, despite Victor's assurances that he nearly died. 

2\. Victor rocks his Zarya cosplay but miscalculates on the wash-out dye. Yuuri’s sitting there saying "I warned you…"

3\. Yuuri is also sitting there thinking ‘Why am I turned on? This should not be turning me on. Don’t let it show. He’ll see your expression and run with it. Don’t-”  
“Yuuri you’re so pink, we’re a match! But seriously, are you okay?”

4\. Victor thought man-buns were stupid until Yuuri grew his hair out to cosplay the Hanzo Anniversary skin. He talks in gibberish for the entire day. He actively rethinks everything he thought he knew. Yuuri Katsuki apparently can pull off EVERYTHING. He’s immune to every single faux pas.

5\. Victor tells GA this and on a whim, GA has Yuuri try on all of their accumulated cosplay outfits and are SHOOK because he looks amazing in every one of them.

6\. It’s the story of how Yuuri ends up the subject of a photo-shoot with Phichit and how Victor dies a long and blissful death with every photograph taken.

7\. Victor gets all the front-facing pics and Yuuri allows Phichit to edit a couple from the neck down and release them on social. His community spams prayer emotes for weeks.

8\. Yuuri can barely keep up with the attention and new subs. Not to mention the jaw drop when he visits and there’s a giant custom poster of him in Victor’s room.  
“Um, Victor…?”  
“OH! You don’t like this one?? I got five others made, pick whichever you want on the wall!”  
“No, Victor, babe, that’s not-” 

9\. Yuuri is surprised to find that Victor has A LOT of secret photos of him - shirtless and gaming that one day the AC went out for e.g. - and he makes a mental note to get Phichit drunk and raid his phone/laptop/cloud to find out just how many shots of him there are.

10\. Phichit casually hands Victor a portable hard-drive like, “Pics and vids, you’re welcome.” They’re all SFW, obviously, Phichit isn’t a monster, but Victor is an ADDICT for anything from the Eros-era. GA has gotten used to the very specific squeal when Victor is #blessed with new Eros-era content. Yuuri doesn’t mind, he thinks it’s cute actually (though he logs it away to include in smack talk for their next 1v1).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked for a fleshed out scene when GA realizes they're meeting Yuuri in Vegas.

“Is Victor...okay?” Yuri murmurs and the four of them peer at the back of Victor’s rather pale neck. His hair is piled in a low and messy bun, tension pulling his shoulders in and up, clothes hanging off of him instead of him really wearing them; he looks like a character mid-way through customization and, woo boy, the person in charge is doing an absolute shit job of it.

Mila shrugs, “He’s been acting weird for weeks. I had to throw out a container of strawberries yesterday because he let them  _spoil_. I’m afraid to ask at this point.”

Georgi rubs at his temple, “You think he and Eros are okay?”

“They were fine yesterday,” Chris says, and the concern is thick on his whisper, “At least I think so...”

GA shifts around nervously, the growing doubt in Chris’ sentence forcing them all into ‘what if’ territory. If they think about it, Victor’s barely mentioned Eros (or anything for that matter) in the last week, which is a wild departure from the norm since the dream-come-true of the convention. Is there something he’s not telling them?

Victor is none-the-wiser to the shared looks of increasing mortification behind him. He’s in his darkest shades, his favorite Reinhardt t-shirt, the most worn-in pair of jeans he owns, and the shoes that were pitched far under the bed the night he and Eros... _Yuuri_...oh fuck...

The 3DS slips from his grasp, falls into his other hand (yay reflexes!) but he bumps his head against the guy’s backpack in front of him. GA flinch on his behalf.

“Intervention?” Georgi asks, hand over his eyes.

“Before a flight? Are you crazy?” Yuri hisses, “Just...let’s keep an eye on him?”

Victor settles into the window seat (Chris relinquishes his own without a word of protest), plugs in his earphones and goes right to sleep. GA blink at him and then at each other. Their tentative handling of this situation is quickly fading into something begging for pro-activity.

“Well, something is fucking wrong,” Mila drapes a jacket over Victor with a sigh, “He never sleeps on flights. Are you sure they were fine last night, Chris?”

“I modded for a while. They queued for a couple hours, bright and flirty as ever. There’s no way something happened before that and I have no idea what could’ve happened between then and now.”

It’s a short flight, much like a fast travel service, but it feels like they’ve traversed across the open world to get into McCarran International. Victor is now, to everyone’s collective and worsening apprehension, a zombie; lethargic and mostly unresponsive, a few well placed cosplay paraphernalia would have him as the perfect addition to the Last of Us 2 lineup. 

They silently gesture and wordlessly argue with each other, watching as Victor goes paler and paler by the second; they step into the sun and he seems almost translucent. Georgi pokes Yuri who nudges Chris before all three turn to Mila. She rolls her eyes and taps Victor on his shoulder who shoots into the air at the contact; their varying litany of yelps has people curving far around them in shock.

“S-Sorry...” Victor murmurs and he doesn’t even wait for the question, “Stomach ache.”

Well, that’s a lie if they’ve ever heard one, not that Victor was good at being dishonest but still. Mila frowns and Victor rubs weakly at his gut, which forces a snort from the guys. Mila shoots them all a ‘You-don’t-get-to-contribute’ glare before turning back to Victor.

“Sweetie, is something wrong? Did something happen with E-”

“That’s our Uber!” Victor points dramatically to his right and strides away, long legs escaping GA and any line of questioning. She glances at her counterparts, eyebrows high, frown steeper and they watch her helplessly because this is Victor ten times more high-strung than his usual brand of antics.

The drive is uncomfortable, stifling, the peppy Carly Ray Jepsen bursting from the speakers not helping in the slightest. Victor is slumped over in the front seat of the van, saying nothing, driving them all up a wall of ‘WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!’ Chris bites at his nails, Georgi’s eyeliner is hopelessly smudged, Mila is toying with a loose, red curl. Yuri is red with worry and simultaneous anger, ready to pry his brother open with his own mix of abrasive support, when Victor spins around suddenly, tries to pop up, slams his head into the roof of the van, nearly concusses as he groans and scares them all and the driver to death.

“WE’RE MEETING GAMERLEVELEROS IN VEGAS!” Victor screams in Russian.

“WHAT?!”

They pull to the shoulder, driver timidly requesting a smoke break which they’re more than happy to oblige him. Victor buries his head into the headrest and makes uncoordinated noises of apology and explanation.

“He’s in Vegas with Phichit. He invited you all. He wants to meet you guys.”

“He’s here?” Georgi whispers, eyes glassy.

“To meet us?” Yuri bites his tongue, feeling blasphemous.

“All of us?” Chris gestures madly to everyone.

“Victor, I swear, if this is one of your pranks...” Mila warns, “Explain. _Now_.”

So, Victor does. He tells them about the phone-call and Eros’ insistence, about ‘Phichit is my family. GA is yours. Please bring them to Vegas’. GA shake their heads, everyone in tears by the time Victor’s done.

“We have to go back,” Yuri chokes.

“What Yuri said,” Chris seconds.

“Victor. We can’t-” Georgi starts.

“This is insane-” Mila whispers.

“This is his decision,” Victor says firmly, remembering Yuuri’s words; he trusts his boyfriend, he trusts his judgement, “and...I promised.”

“That man’s heart is too big,” Chris breathes, clutching at his chest. 

“Understatement,” Mila shakes her head, “Are you sure? Is he sure? We can drop you off and go back to San Francisco, there’s no rush for-”

Victor holds up a hand, nodding once, twice, a third time for emphasis. They all stare at each other until the driver makes them all jump by knocking questioningly on the glass.

“So...think we’re stacked for this, team?” Georgi jokes.

“Against that archer?” Chris laughs incredulously, “Hanzo’s cosplaying as Cupid this game and sweethearts, we’re all fucked.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nonny asked for the fight scene that was mentioned in Chapter 4 of OO&OL. Prepare for #thefeels

Victor Nikiforov’s irl anger is usually the kind of quiet countenance not associated with his in-game shenanigans. Whining in perpetuity when four ultimates are incorrectly stacked is expected and generously sprinkled salt, easily forgotten at the end of a match. That isn’t his M.O. offline, mostly because his heart gets involved in the fray and the damn thing is so temperamental, no scope and blindly firing until the magazine quits and karma finds him between the eyes.

He’s internally fuming this morning, staring at his pieced-apart setup. It’s been hours and he knows he should’ve taken at least a nap before tackling the issue but he might as well not be near a rest-stop, he’s so stubborn about it.

His ringtone jolts him, and his lips find the barest smile in the midst of his frustration. Eros’ calls are one of his favorite things; more times than not, he’ll ask if Victor’s busy but other times, it’s spontaneous. Victor will [hear the music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-HVsIaUPkk) and go red with excitement. Right now, the pounding behind his eyes keeps him from any kind of discerning thought.

Eros is caffeinated and yawning, neither of which stop his gushing over Civilization VI, sentences indistinguishable as he rattles off glowing sentiments about the game, much of which Victor doesn’t understand (he’s not the biggest fan of deep level strat games). On any other day though, he would find himself curled up somewhere plush and listen with abandon to Eros’ voice, content with his happiness filtering through the call.

Today, he finds himself annoyed. Today, his heart does a one-eighty and fucks up.

“Eros-”

“The level of depth in this iteration is incredible-”

“ _Eros_ -”

“There's customizable governments! This civics tree, holy shit-”

“Amazing, but-”

“The cities are spread across districts now! And the AI are so much more involved, Victor, I'm in heaven-”

And there’s something about the way he says ‘Victor’, something that tugs firmly at his resolve while simultaneously feeding into the gloom of his morning. It’s not Eros’ fault that his motherboard appears shot, it’s not his fault that Victor’s been up for god knows how long trying to salvage his rig; it’s definitely not his fault that Makka ran off with part of the casing, tumbling comically down the stairs when Victor chased after her. Eros is wonderful, more so to call him and freely talk, no fear or hesitance in his beautiful voice.

So, Victor knows the moment he opens his mouth that he’s going to regret this for the rest of his life.

“I’m sorry to cut you off,” Victor interrupts, a clean swipe across Eros’ words, rough and careless, nothing like his usual captivated sighs and lightning conversational reciprocation, “but this really isn’t a good time.”

“Oh, I-”

“Maybe check in next time before you automatically assume I have nothing better to do.” And Victor slaps a hand over his face, hard, because fuck, that is not what he meant to say. It’s harsh, too harsh, and the strangled intake of breath on the other end of the phone destroys him.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri mumbles in shock, Victor’s crass tone a hot blade searing through armor and flesh, “I…you’re right. I should’ve…”

“No, no, it’s been a morning, this fucking thing…”

But Yuuri can’t hear any of it now; the blade dips to his bone, devastating inch by inch. Victor has never spoken to him like that. Ever. Shock gives way to regeneration, defenses going up on instinct. The hurt festers and feeds into his own anger, the backup emotion, the part of him that shielded against the waves of enemies in his younger days.

“You didn't have to answer, you know,” Yuuri retorts.

Victor pinches the bridge of his nose, face scrunched sadly, “I’ve…I’d never not answer your call.”

“Well, if you were planning on being an ass about it-”

“Eros, I’m sorry, I really-”

“Everyone says that and it always means the same fucking thing!” Yuuri spits out, “It was only a matter of time, I guess-” It was Yuuri’s turn to clamp his eyes and mouth shut, cringing because what the fuck was he accusing Victor of? 

_Hang up, you both need to calm down! Hang up, Yuuri!_

“Are you…are you fucking serious right now? Is that what you’ve thought of me?” Victor frowns, “How long have you been waiting to say that?”

“I haven’t been waiting, Victor-”

 _Hang up the phone, Victor!_  “Not a surprise,” Victor snaps instead, “It’s not like you’re the first person to say something like that. Everyone says things, right? You just have to dig a little deeper for the meaning.”

Yuuri rubs despairingly at his tired eyes; what did Victor mean? Who had told him what? 

“I just meant…” Yuuri tries to school his voice, but the words are all wrong, “You’re the one who said this was okay. You didn’t have to be so mean. You could’ve just asked me to call you later. Or never. Whatever suits  _you_ , right?”  _Yuuri, no, what the fuck!_

“Because it’s always about me,” Victor gives a vicious laugh, “Thanks, Eros-”

“I didn’t start this, Victor-”

“Well you sure as hell want to end it!”

Yuuri’s heart feels dipped in slime, “I never said that!”

“You of all people shouldn’t be talking about what suits  _me_ or anybody. Because last I checked,  _GamerLevelEros_ , it’s always been about you and your-”

Yuuri pales, “My what?”

“Eros-”

“My _what_ , Victor?!”

Victor stoops, dropping onto his butt, listening to the sob fighting for freedom in the back of Eros’ throat, “I…that’s not…it’s-”

Yuuri hangs up on Victor, dissolving into tears, the pitch of it bringing Phichit from his room.

Victor hears the beep, lets the phone slip from his grasp, and doesn’t move for the next hour until Makka licks at the tears on his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed me some fluff, so I wrote it <3

Yuuri has a tradition when it rains in Orange County. The irl weather system is pretty fickle, and the skies don’t open up as often as he’d like, so he makes the most of it like any giddy adult would. He hears the familiar patter one morning, water sluicing across his window, and he awakes in a melody of pure agility and deafening squeals. He climbs over a groaning then ‘OOF-ing’ Victor, kicking just shy of his treasures, running to press his hands and face to the cool glass.

“Babe,  _why_ -”

“Come with me, Vitya!” Yuuri shamelessly skips their cut-scene and is out his bedroom door, shoving his feet madly into the nearest shoes, rushing out of the apartment without a second to lose. Victor grudgingly follows (”Yuuri, love, it’s earl- and there he goes.”), closing the doors blearily behind him.

It’s a fair shower, clouds chasing it in the promise of a downpour. Yuuri stands, hands outstretched, soaked through and through in his pajamas. Victor, dry and sheltered, watches with a smile; his entire expression and stance settles into pure fondness, pure love. Yuuri detours from the main quest like this sometimes, random moments of ecstatic joy and unexpected adventure that always takes Victor’s breath away. Here, shivering in the thin fabric of his sleep clothes, he’s reminded again that he and he alone gets to experience this side of Yuuri, that they are together and comfortable and happy.

“Are you seriously going to stand there?!” Yuuri calls to him, lips curved in a sultry challenge, “Dishonor on you, dishonor on your  _tank_!”

“You’re going to catch a cold,” Victor says and Yuuri scoffs.

“That’s your excuse? Try again, Nikiforov!” Yuuri blows him a kiss and twirls with shocking balance in the puddle collecting at his feet. Victor beams because he can’t imagine a more beautiful sight; because they’re out of bed in the fucking rain, frigid and crazy; because he’s going to marry Yuuri very soon and how much more loot can the universe possibly afford him? 

He’s left to realize, in the tantalizing moments of water dripping down the column of Yuuri’s neck, that his dark-haired little vixen has apparently forgotten that he has no boxers on. His clothes are clinging with gorgeous reverence and Victor is a weak man, with a weak heart.

He crosses to Yuuri, quivering with a short laugh as the rain pelts over him; he eases into the shivers, lamenting the frizz that will later be his hair. Yuuri’s dancing now, hips swaying in time to music only he can hear. Victor wants to hear it too, so he sweeps Yuuri into his arms and they move around the empty parking spaces, cheek to cheek, chest to chest, fingers running over their respective engagement rings. 

Victor hums soft against the shell of Yuuri’s ear; his lips get involved, as does his teeth, and Yuuri melts into him, blush following the playful nips.

“I love this,” Victor says, “I love seeing you so free.”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything, just cuddles up to him, bringing their lips together with a contented sigh. The very warm bath they’ll take together in fifteen minutes will be more than enough to drive away any kind of prolonged cold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 7 drabble. Healing myself and my AU with fluff <3

If there’s one thing Yuuri truly appreciates about Victor, it’s his boyfriend’s octopus-like tendencies; he’s the very definition of ‘Binds on Pickup’, soul-bound in ways so nuanced that Yuuri wonders if he’ll ever be able to show Victor how deep it all runs.  

He contemplates the day ahead; they’re both rain-soothed and flushed from the shower, back in bed and molded to fit each other. Yuuri is pillowed against Victor’s bare chest, the whispers of things like breakfast and packing and early check-in drowned out by deft fingers blessed by the arcane; Victor trails enchantments across his scalp, the resulting tingles spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes.

“That feels nice,” Yuuri traces gibberish in the palm of Victor’s free hand, eyes fluttering close; he’s not referring only to having his hair played with, no, it’s  _everything_. Having lazy Sundays like this, the warmth of them, shared heartbeats that spell a level of mastery in pure serenity, it blooms more distinct than the rosy bruises scattered over them both. 

“Babe,” Victor shifts and Yuuri releases whatever weight is in his reserves; it’s super effective in pinning Victor further, provoking laughter that Yuuri can feel bubbling in his own chest, “Yuu _riii,_ love, we should at least try to make it to the airport on time, for once.”

“Hmph,” Yuuri mouths petulantly, huffing a very deliberate breath over Victor’s skin, lips chasing it with feigned sloppiness. Victor stills, and Yuuri listens to the erratic charm of his heartbeat, smiling when Victor sighs and hugs him tighter; they’re well aware of each other’s controls now, the combos that bring happy surrender in such moments. 

Yuuri plants another warm kiss, lips curving as a new combo gives way in his mind. 

“You could just stay.”

“Stay?” Victor questions, and Yuuri knows that tone - eggshells. It’s been a while. 

“We don’t really have to pack anymore when we visit,” Yuuri says, “You have enough clothes here. Chat says your streams run fine, which can work, for now. And...” 

“And?”

“And,” Yuuri has long embodied Vivi and there is no hesitation when he says, “Stay.”

It’s quiet as Victor absently touches his tattoos, the first place his hands roam to when they find themselves talking about something bright and beautiful and new. The additional sensation is lulling him to sleep, and he goes to the familiar zone willingly as Victor whispers to him.

“Is that something you want us to do...before the wedding?”

“My arrow finds its mark,” Yuuri mumbles, cuddling closer as Victor laughs all over again at the familiar archer quip; Victor’s tension bleeds away as they doze off, the promise of a new chapter leaving knowing smiles on both their lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting back work today and I wanted to post this before the day got insane. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff (HC compliments ajwolf!) <3

**#NeverGGEarly #ErosRedAlert**

Much like the iconic #getaroom, those are some of the most popular hashtags of GamerLevelEros’ legacy. Their origin is easily traced back to the legendary Eros_TwentyFourSeven Twitter account, the unequivocal go-to for top quality, Eros-related content. 

It’s the story of how Yuuri’s otherwise unaffected composure fell victim to a wave of provoking and uncalled for falloff damage. As far as in-game bullshit goes, Yuuri usually doesn’t have a threshold; there are few recorded moments of him griefing, and all of those are incredibly and daresay his community, adorably tame. According to Victor, Eros excels at keeping teams sharp and cohesive, cleansing any wayward  _Berserk_  and replacing it with game-winning  _Curaga_.

(”You’re blushing, aren’t you?”

“Like you when when I told you I like your hair?”

“...Well played, Eros.”)

But tonight, the intentional derp goes too far, and even Yuuri Katsuki, more mellow than the gentle winds over the Nord Highlands, can see red.

Two minutes in and the match is a disaster, made worse by the persistent complaints of one whiny team member who’s content to spew orders and criticize without cause. Yuuri has a migraine and is slowly building a vendetta; it’s been a long day and the last thing he needs is some entitled ass souring what’s been a relatively good night for FPS. 

 _Rekt_ , the culprit types,  _GG. Losing against turrets in 2016 LUL._

“You’re a turret too, asshole, and we need another healer!” Yuuri grits his teeth and hisses off-mic. Phichit laughs from the kitchen, pausing his snack prep at the outburst.

“Pure and innocent Eros,” Phichit says before Yuuri switches his mic back on, “Too good, too sweet to tarnish your impeccable reputation.”

Victor is maneuvering the swamp that they’re currently wading through, uncharacteristically quiet (Yuuri knows his chat is getting the full rage) as he does what he can, tanking as solidly as they come to get the team close to the payload; it’s Victor’s concentration that keeps the lid on Yuuri’s frustration and all is somewhat manageable until Victor’s tank is downed. 

Yuuri gives up all pretense of calm when the troll takes a shot at Victor:

_NA tank LUL! Why even play comp?? Over-hyped tank Nikiforov._

The growl that escapes Yuuri is a feral manifestation that gets his chat’s undivided attention. When he begins shouting (and Phichit upends the bowl of popcorn in shock), RED ALERT becomes the only visible text in chat. GamerLevelEros. Raising his voice. On-stream. Yuuri’s maddened yells reverberate across the apartment as he uses the in-game voice chat.

“I WAS NOT PUT ON THIS FUCKING EARTH TO LOSE THIS GAME BECAUSE OF SOME DUMBASS WITH THE USERNAME HUMPSLIKEACAMEL. TEAM, BACK THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME.”

Everyone, minus Humps, does as they’re told (Victor’s voice spells wide, impressed grins). Yuuri drill sergeants them into formation and proceeds to land head-shot after impossible head-shot, vocally refusing to go down without a fight. Through well-stacked and entirely freakish gameplay, they pull off a loud and stunning victory. The whoops and cheers are deafening; the team, already in awe from being randomly placed with Victor and Eros, are now full believers, booking their seats for Sunday mass where they can kneel in homage of honor. 

#NeverGGEarly is born - dozen of gifs of Hanzo superimposed on various scenes from the The Office, staring into the camera after clips of persons on Eros’ teams express some variation of ‘Can’t win this. GG’. ‘I was not put on this fucking earth’ becomes the staple way to express incredulity. 

(As abashed as he feels whenever he sees the tag, Yuuri quite likes the compilation of his duality.)

 

* * *

  **Eros_twentyfourseven**  @eros247 - Jan

#tbt Our pick for the top ten #NeverGGEarly memes!

 

 **Eros_twentyfourseven**  @eros247 - Jan

Tag your own fav #ErosRedAlert for today’s #tbt!

 

Yuuri stares down at Victor’s unlocked phone, at the account that he’s clearly running, the tweets he posted not half hour ago before he jumped into the shower. He does a quick scroll, unhinged jaw recovering under the level of doting that this discovery alone grants him. With steady movements, he takes a picture and sends it to Phichit before locking the device and leaving a trail of his clothes on the way to the bathroom, affection running high with every piece he tugs off.

(Maybe he’ll tell Victor about the dedicated Grand Aria Twitter on their honeymoon. That’ll be a lovely surprise.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, FINALLY, the resolution drabble <3

**To: GameLevelEros**

~~I'm so sorry about yesterday~~

~~I didn't mean~~

~~There's no excuse, I had no right~~

~~Did you mean it...about it being a matter of~~

Hey...still streaming tonight?

**To: Victor**

~~I trust you, I trust you, I trust~~

~~I never meant to say~~

~~I'm so sorry, I have no excuse~~

~~Is it...always about me?~~

Yes.

 

**To: GamerLevelEros**

~~I fucked up so bad~~

~~Did I lose you~~

Okay. Have a good one.

 

**To: Victor**

~~Stupid fucking words~~

~~Are we okay, please say we~~

Thanks. You too.

 

* * *

"ShortyGuy and Ignis' Glasses, thanks for the subs, welcome on board. Loki with the two years, you're amazing dude, and you asked 'Any chance for some archer/tank mayhem tonight?'"

Victor fiddles with his track-pad, wondering if Twitch is playing hooky with him, as though he needs another reminder as to how ruthless karma can be. Eros eventually coughs, excuses himself and responds, which proves worse than if the streaming service actually crashed.

"Sorry, guys. Victor's busy tonight," Eros' clipped tone is every 'Game Over' knell he's ever experienced over his many years as a gamer, "Subs, feel free to message Phichit if you're up for queue. First come, first serve!"

He yanks out his earphones and shifts his laptop to the other side of the bed. Watching Eros' gameplay without sound, however, offers no reprieve; Victor is too intimately aware of his strategies - the placement of his Sonics, the precise way he can Scatter at the most graceful angles, the moments that will provoke cheerful giggles or outright belly-ache laughs, how his words overlap in high-octane instances to create waves of magical gibberish...

Two days. Two days and Victor can't fucking function. 

Sleep doesn't come even after Eros's stream ends; Victor composes too many messages to count, all of which he clears with a frustrated sigh.

 

* * *

Yuuri trudges through the grocery aisles, picking up random items to add to the the weight of his basket; he isn't there for anything specific except to save himself from his own extensive moping. He misses Victor. _A lot_. The all too formal messages they've exchanged in the last couple of days feels achingly corporate, completely removed from their cheery, relaxed and foul-mouthed repertoire.

Yuuri hisses at nothing, crestfallen and exhausted; he's looting for relief that doesn't exist unless he opens his and Victor's message thread and types something substantial without deleting it. Until then, he's getting his pride mixed up in his sadness and that's a concoction suited only for acquiring a game's shitty ending. 

He's maxes out the volume on his phone, watching Victor's early weekend stream; his smile is beautiful, as always, but there's dark half moon under his eyes and his hair falls to his shoulder in messier waves than usual. Every word out of Victor's mouth fucks with Yuuri's internal RNG; whereas it used to be a one hundred percent chance of happiness, it's now randomized over a spectrum of gloom.

"Aww chat, I don't know if Eros is available today," Victor is surmising, Yuuri can hear something shake apart in his laugh, like a thumb-stick on the fritz.

Yuuri sighs and grabs a jar of crunchy peanut butter from the shelf; Phichit will roll his eyes for sure when he sees it in their fridge.

 

* * *

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Oct

Look at this collectible. Look. At. It. ~~@gavnikiforov~~ pic.twitter.com/xt4fdkYn

 

**GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - Oct

~~@gamer_eros HOLY SHIT THAT LOOKS AMAZ~~

 

* * *

: _Combat Mercy Eros is the Eros we don't deserve_

: _Goddamn this AGGRESSION_

: _Beats seeing Mercy hiding in a corner to rez, yolo_

: _THAT NANO BOOST GOGOGO EROS_

: _What the fuck, Eros ain't messing around_

 

Yuuri leans back as he and his team take the match, "Give me two seconds chat, I haven't had water in three hours." He mutes and groans, Phichit right at his shoulder with another shot; his definition of water tonight is as vague as the information released about Kingdom Hearts III. 

"I have class in the morning," Yuuri laments, downing the sharp alcohol with a disgusted face.

Phichit takes the glass with a barely sympathetic hum, "This was your idea. Now, if you'd taken _my_ suggestion-"

They're interrupted by an in-game invitation popping up - an invitation from _Victor;_ Yuuri bites into his tongue but it's not enough to stop the comical squeak that bubbles in his throat. Phichit chuckles.

"Perfect! Accept the fucking invite, Yuuri."

"We've barely said a full sentence to each other in days!" Yuuri panics, watching the invite timer rapidly decrease, "He probably did it by accident. Habit or whatever."

"That's not habit, dumbass. That's a man trying to meet you in the middle."

"Why the fuck would he want to meet me anywhere, after what I said to him?!"

"You both said things and you were both wrong and you both need to fucking communicate..."

 

* * *

"...he won't accept it. He won't!" Victor checks that he's safely muted and worries at his bottom lip, wringing his hands together with a puppy-like whine that has poor Makka both confused and alert, "Chris, why did I listen to you?!"

Chris frowns, "I would've done it myself if you didn't. This is beyond ridiculous now. You're both broadcasters for fuck's sake, you communicate in real-time for a living."

"You don't understand, the things I said to him, he's right to dump me," Victor pulls at the ends of his hair, "I'd dump me."

" _Dump_ you?"

"You know what I fucking mean, Chris!"

Chris gives a knowing smile, "From what you told me, you're both at fault. Just talk to him, Vic-"

Victor looks at Chris with glassy doe eyes, both of them on the verge of continuing their back and forth when the notification comes through that GamerLevelEros has joined his group. Wait...GamerLevelEroshasjoinedhisgroup _ohmyfuckinggod_! Victor almost sends his second monitor to its death when he springs out of the chair, scaring Chris and Makka into collective squeals; he quickly switches on Group Chat and tries a test "Hello?".

"H-Hey. Victor. Hi."

Victor melts back into his chair, while Chris pats him on the back, "Hey. Hello, Eros. It's...holy shit, it's really good to hear your voice."

Yuuri glances up at a smug Phichit, eyes brimming, "It's really good to hear yours, too."

 

: _Uh did someone go to war? WTF is with Victor and Eros tonight?_

: _They've been literally cooing at each other for the last hour, it's adorable_

: _Is Victor about to cry again??_

: _Did something happen?? Backstory you fucks!_

: _Victor is smiling like an idiot on stream right now_

: _Eros sounds like he's blushing, what in the fuck is going on_

: _Whatever, we got the duo back guys, saps and all!_

 

* * *

It's incredibly early when Victor [hears the music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhFtoRvZuYU) and he moves with more agility than he should have at six in the morning; his eyes scan and hurriedly glaze over the four paragraph message from Eros, an apology that loses its grammatical and punctuation finesse halfway in. He buries his face in Makka's fur with a repose he honestly thought he wouldn't be able to feel, given their situation, and he makes the call without another breath.

"Victor!" Yuuri scrambles from under his blanket with a helpless smile, "You called."

"I told you, I'd never not answer your call and just to extend on that, your messages," Victor says softly, "and Eros, don't ever apologize for...for the other day. It wasn't you fault. I'm to blame for that entire thing. I'm so, so sorry for everything-"

"What? No! I shouldn't have exploded, I just...it's a long story and how I reacted had nothing to do with you, I know you didn't mean-"

"That's no excuse! I never should've taken out my repair problems on you. It doesn't matter if I have a bad temper sometimes, you're...you mean..." Victor exhales, trying to slow his fiery heart, "It sucks not having you around. I missed you."

Yuuri takes a deep breath, "I missed you more," Victor's small laugh creeps up his spine in blooming tingles, "and if you think your temper is bad, you should know by now that my anxiety outranks it."

"I'm really sorry, Eros."

"I'm sorry too, Victor," Yuuri fidgets on the next question, staring over at Vivi for strength; they might as well clear everything up now, "I...I wanted to ask, is it really always about me?"

Victor shuts his eyes tight, shaking his head so hard that Makka puts a paw on his face, "No. Nonono. Never. That is one of the stupider things to come out of my fucking mouth. You're probably the most humble person I've ever met."

"Victor..."

"Um, on that note. Is it... do you think it's only a matter of time for...for..." _Me? This? Us?_

"No!" Yuuri might as well swallow his phone, he's holding it so close to his mouth, "Victor, no. I'm not...I don't do very well with people and when I say you're my friend, I mean it. I can't believe I implied..."

"It's just wrong dialogue choices," Victor jokes, but Yuuri knows him too well, can pinpoint the trepidation in his voice, "We can reset, if you want."

Yuuri gives an affirming laugh, bright and immediate, "Yeah. Yes. Resetting sounds good. Where do you want to start?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear this long story of yours," Victor rushes along, tone pitching, "but you don't have to say yes! I just, I want to understand-"

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." 

"D-Deal."

They share a private chuckle, tension uncoiling and bathing happily in the dawn; Yuuri curls around a pillow, lashes wet with tears, "Hey, Victor?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to make a PB&J with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri never makes it to class. They spend the morning talking about a few important things, like Yuuri's experiences when he was younger and Victor being unable to share all of himself because people think he can be too much. They gain a much better understand of why they both said the things they did and why it hurt the other so much. Communication = god tier resource.
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlexWSpark)   
>  [Find me on Tumblr](https://alexwspark.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Reactions/Snippets/Etc after the proposal. Read the proposal one-shot if you haven't already ->[Our Aim is True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167268)

**Yuuri Katsuki** @gamer_eros - Nov

Hello world, take 2 <3

 

**2DMagic** @ajwolf84 - Nov

A flash mob, an engagement, A FUCKING REVEAL YUURI KATSUKI HOLY SHIT pic.twitter.com/Qp6fdkPn

 

**Aly** @sabaix - Nov

@ajwolf84 I AM BREATHING INTO A PAPER BAG YUURI KATSUKI OMFG

 

**Reconisrusty** @minamik - Nov

VICTOR PROPOSED, EROS IS YUURI, IT'S NOT EVEN 9AM @gamer_eros I SAT NEXT YOU AT WORK WTF

 

**JJStyle** @jjleroy - Nov

@minamik @gamer_eros I need another minute oh my God Yuuri how

 

**Ombramaifu** @delaiglesia - Nov

@jjleroy @minamik @gamer_eros Stealth level = FUCKING NINJA. Dude...#shook

 

**Yuuri Katsuki** @gamer_eros - Nov

@jjleroy @minamik @delaiglesia I'll tell you about it at dinner tonight :)

 

**GAria_MBabicheva** @gambabicheva - Nov

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov Have you ever seen a sight more beautiful? The only thing I'm tweeting about this month pic.twitter.com/Rp9fdkPm 

 

* * *

  ** _Yuuri Katsuki_ a.k.a GamerLevelEros**

  **by JM**

The penultimate moment of any Blizzcon - standing outside the Anaheim Convention Center surrounded by the iconic and ubiquitous chants and cheers before the doors are opened. Usually, surprises are kept for inside and for the big stage but this was all given new flair on Friday morning when popular Twitch streamer GamerLevelEros made a shocking reveal on the heels of fellow streamer and boyfriend, Victor Nikiforov proposing after having orchestrated a massive flash mob in the center's courtyard. 

(Deep breath after that mouthful.)

Yuuri Katsuki a.k.a GamerLevelEros is as unassuming as they come. Being face-to-face with the ' _accidental_ legend' (Yuuri, bless him, insisted on the correction), I remember several occasions where we spoke at length at past conventions. A quick check of our archive also brought up several freelance pieces including discussions on Twitch culture, video game reviews, the present and future state of the industry etc. 

Needless to say, I'm writing this article on my phone in a state of complete awe; when Blizzcon is over, I'll be doing a more in-depth dive into this revelation.

I sat down with Yuuri, the man behind one of Twitch's most successful channels and the ago-old WoW hub for some insight into spending over a decade shrouded in mystery.

( _Listen to full recording here. Excerpt below):_

**JM** : Yuuri, I'm trying to be as professional as possible here but I've been a big fan of your channel since inception, and yours and Phichit's hub remains one of the most respected spaces for WoW content on the web. This is an honor and a pleasure, and we all know honor is your trademark.

**YK** : (Laughs) That's two, Jesse. You're allowed one more honor quip for this interview.

**JM** : Thanks again for putting aside some time for me. I know you have a long weekend ahead of you and a hell of a line of people to accommodate. 

**YK** : Well, it's certainly great to chat with you again as both Yuuri and Eros. 

**JM** : If I might make an observation - you seem a little nervous? Or am I projecting onto you because my hands have been sweating for the past ten minutes. 

**YK** : (Laughs) I won't say nervous, but I'm definitely riding the adrenaline from this morning. All the positivity and well wishes and meeting so many of my viewers, it's overwhelming in a good way. And of course, I didn't know about the flash mob or the proposal, so I'm pretty much on a cloud nine airship for the foreseeable future. 

**JM** : I cannot fucking wait to get some one-on-one time with Victor so he can explain how this was kept so secret and so safe. 

**YK** : I suspect Phichit had a hand in it. Maybe a foot.

**JM** : (Laughs) I have to ask, and I know we don't have time to really get into the nitty gritty of this story, but why _your_ secrecy? Ten years is a long time. 

**YK** : Damn, a decade? It really doesn't feel that long. Actually hearing someone other than Phichit or GA or myself say it is surreal. When Phichit and I created the hub, my identity wasn't a question then. We had our aliases and it was enough since everyone engaged with the site behind their avatars. Streaming was another beast entirely and, for the record, Phichit is to thank for me setting up my channel; if it wasn't for his instigation, I would never have given it the consideration it deserved. I...well...

**JM** : Are you okay, Yuuri?

**YK** : I'm fine. Wow, um, I- I planned on talking about this but it's a lot harder now that I'm sitting here. (Inhale) The truth and short version is that I suffer with anxiety. It's been with me all my life, ever since I was a boy and straight into adulthood. I always had a hard time engaging in social situations or adapting to overly stressful moments or reconciling the debilitating thoughts with the part of me that knew it was all untrue. It wasn't until Phichit that I had another person besides my family to negate my self-degradation. It's taken years to reach a place that's manageable and somewhat comfortable, and I can't begin to thank my family, Phichit, Grand Aria, and the amazing community I found myself a part of. I'm talking about you guys, chat.

**JM** : Holy shit. What was it like in the early days of streaming?

**YK** : I won't lie. It- it was really trying. I almost convinced myself to quit every week, I was so afraid. A few months in, I started fully acknowledging how much fun I was having and that the experience was way more rewarding than fear-inducing. It also prompted me to take a closer look at my anxiety and seek out proper help because I was past denying that it was a minor issue.

**JM** : Well, it certainly explains your reluctance to show your face or reveal yourself. 

**YK** : Honestly, my community, from the height of WoW to my years streaming, have been some of the most amazing people I've ever interacted with online. Offline, well, some of them won't know this but there were groups of fans Phichit would encounter at cons and I would be in the crowd listening to them. (Laughs) I was and am humbled by the general support everyone has given over the years. It took some time but I'm truly happy to be able to sit here as more than just my Eros persona. I know that many of you all figured there was some elaborate reason for GamerLevelEros-

**JM** : The conspiracy theories still blow my mind.

**YK** : -oh God, the theories! So much nostalgia. I'll tell you about the drinking game Phichit and I invented for them. But yes, the reason I added 'accidental' to your description was because I never dreamed Eros would become this enigma. Before I knew it, it became its own thing. 

**JM** : I don't think anyone's complaining. I think hashtag-worth-the-wait is more than applicable here. You've brought honor to us all, Yuuri.

**YK** : (Blushes) That's three!

**JM** : (Laughs) Not my best but I had to sneak it in somehow. Yuuri, thank you doesn't begin to cover things. As a fan, it's been an experience watching you grow and evolve into such a powerhouse. As a journalist, writing about your exploits have been some of the higher points of my career. I'm hoping I can steal you away for lunch after Blizzcon because I've barely scratched the surface here.

**YK** : Working with you is the best kind of co-op, Jessie. Thanks for everything and don't worry, you know you've got a space on my schedule anytime.

 

* * *

**J!NX**  @JINX - Nov

@gamer_eros The man, the myth, the fucking legend. So proud of you, Yuuri! Congrats!

 

**Twitch** @Twitch - Nov

@gamer_eros #RESPECT! Love from all of us at Twitch, Yuuri!

 

**TheRealMVP** @iamgroot - Nov

Okay but @gamer_eros is beautiful. LIKE BEAUTIFUL. Look. At. Him. Precious bean pic.twitter.com/zu7fdkMa

 

**I Need Healing** @cyndigmr - Nov

@iamgroot Jesus Christ, his voice was one thing but THAT IS ONE GOD TIER HUMAN RIGHT THERE

 

**Mirry** @flowercrownsandskates - Nov

GUYS @gamer_eros is so gracious?? He's been taking selfies & answering questions all morning (1/2)

 

**Mirry** @flowercrownsandskates - Nov

He's wonderful & so stunning! Though he seems a little adverse to being touched WHICH IS FINE OFC! (2/2)

 

**GAria_YPlisetsky** @gayplisetsky - Nov

@flowercrownsandskates Here's Yuuri's interview from this morning for context

 

**Anne @ Blizzcon** @annemunition - Nov

Guys, please be respectful of @gamer_eros this weekend! Mad props to him for speaking publicly about his anxiety

 

**Landed @ Blizzcon** @A_Seagull - Nov

@annemunition Seconded. @gamer_eros You've always been inspiring, today is no different friend!

 

**Chris Metzen** @ChrisMetzen - Nov

#GOAT @gamer_eros pic.twitter.com/zu5fdkVa

 

**WanderLust** @oneandonlyyen - Nov

@ChrisMetzen YUURI AND METZEN ARE LONG TIME FRIENDS, BLESSED PHOTO, I DIE

 

**GAria_GPopovich** @gagpopovich - Nov

@oneandonlyyen Wait until you see the baby pics :P

 

**BlackJacket** @witchsbane - Nov

You know how people talk about understated beauty? Like you have to look to see it & then you cry? (1/2)

 

**BlackJacket** @witchsbane - Nov

Well binch here's a pic of Yuuri askjdhdl Katsuki to leave you breathless for eternity pic.twitter.com/ru3fdkBa (2/2)

 

**Phichit Chulanont**  @thekingandthegamer - Nov

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov My sons! #Victuuri candid shots, sweet moments between two of the best men I know pic.twitter.com/vu6fdkRa

 

**Phichit Chulanont**  @thekingandthegamer - Nov

@gamer_eros Hanzo cosplay? Man bun? I can now lobby for this woot! @gavnikiforov Back me the fuck up!

 

**Fraulein** @fraulein_zupan - Nov

@thekingandthegamer YAS FUCKING SJDHSDLAGJKL

 

**Hypu @ Blizzcon** @hypetrain - Nov

@thekingandthegamer @gamer_eros I will give my left nut for that cosplay

 

**Iambic** @iambic - Nov

@thekingandthegamer We're gonna die this weekend guys, holy fuck

 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - Nov

He said he'll marry me CAN YOU BELIEVE??? pic.twitter.com/wt8fdkRp

 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - Nov

@thekingandthegamer MAN...BUN??? I NEED TO BE ALIVE FOR THE WEDDING JESUS

 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - Nov

OMFG I'M MARRYING YOU @gamer_eros

 

**GAria_CGiacometti** @gacgiacometti - Nov

@gavnikiforov Get your dork ass off Twitter & go kiss your fiancé before you have a heart attack

 

* * *

Grand Aria and honorary inductee, Phichit, sit in the convention center courtyard with their food truck lunch haul; their space is a cooling glade, fitted with all the happiness and serenity that comes with unlocking multiple achievements as a group. Victor and Yuuri are a few strides away from them, entertaining some of their longtime subscribers, laughter shrill and plentiful as they all dig into various treats and chatter away. 

"It feels like a credit roll, doesn't it? Right after you get the bonus ending," Phichit says through bites of his pulled-pork sandwich; he's getting sauce everywhere from smiling so much.

"With a confirmed sequel to boot," Georgi sighs dreamily, "Look at them. Have you ever seen two people so content?"

Yuuri nudges Victor, reaching to the edge of his lips to thumb away a smear of chocolate and vanilla, rich clouds of pink bursting over his cheeks and up to his ears. Victor startles and blinks, seeming to momentarily forget where they are and what happened earlier that morning; he re-calibrates by brushing his thanks on Yuuri's temple, kiss soft and sweet and, despite the audience, utterly intimate. Yuuri's eyes flutter close for less than a second, but his expression is a strategy guide in all things tender and charmed. This is their peace, cut clean from the source and unblemished; this is their relationship that progressed from Field to Sky without the aid of gysahl greens; this is their love - warm, gentle, and simple, yet the most resonant thing for miles. Both men slip back into conversation, oblivious to the knowing looks their subscribers exchange, with a few of them glancing back at GA for good measure.

Mila smirks, "I can't wait to see the hashtag-goals memes."

"Seems much longer than a year or even the five years that led here," Chris considers with a smile, "Seems like forever."

"It's about time," Yuri states, and to any other person it would sound like a flat declaration; GA, naturally, knows better, "With those past assholes, it was always 'Victor's amazing online presence' or 'Victor's brilliant mind' or 'Victor's so fucking pretty'. He was disillusioned by all the bullshit. It was never _just_ Victor. Not until Yuuri."

Phichit nods, "In the interview, Jesse said Yuuri was 'unassuming' and I think that's the single greatest word to describe him. Yuuri's shouldered so much, more than he should have."

"Trolls are the same no matter what or where. I wish I'd been there to punch them like that guy who tried to grab Victor's hair back in college," Mila says.

"Yeah. Me too. I remember seeing him in the lunch room all those years ago and I had to sit next to him, he was so cute. I wanted him as my friend. Now, I _need_ Yuuri in my life because it would be utter shit without him. First and foremost, I'm proud as fuck of how far he's come. Watching Yuuri walk into the Packing District to meet Victor last year was one of the best moments of my life. Seeing Victor appreciate him and love him, flaws and all, is a close second."

"We're proud of Victor, too," Chris says, "Granted we did think he was a little crazy to get attached to a voice."

"A lot crazy," Yuri admits, "Georgi was our saving grace. He found it all very romantic. Balanced things out nicely for the rest of us." 

Phichit raises an eyebrow, "You kink-shaming bastards."

They glance at each other, giggles bubbling one from to the next until they're all doubled over. Still chuckling, Phichit takes the lens cover off his camera and frames a shot of Victor and Yuuri; they're alone now, standing face-to-face in quiet admiration of one another. Yuuri twirls a loose strand of Victor's hair around his finger and brings it behind his fiancé's ear; Victor is visibly smitten, more so when Yuuri tip-toes ever so slightly to kiss him through a loving smile, carefree and fearless in the Californian sunshine.

"Tell me I'm not the only one with a Pinterest board dedicated to their wedding," Phichit ventures. Everyone raises a hand; Georgi fists pumps the air with two; Mila shows them a list of creators on record for custom video game decor. Phichit grins as he lines up another picture, aims sight down at his two subjects who have eyes only for each other.

"I hear Napa Valley in the fall is the perfect setting for a RPG _and_ wedding."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> This is a continuation of the day of Yuuri's reveal. Have some massive fluff with Yuuri and Victor being sweet, lovable dorks because they're engaged and happy and perfect <3
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and tons of love to everyone!

**Yuuri Katsuki** @gamer_eros - Nov

GA, @thekingandthegamer & I will be at the Anaheim Packing District tonight

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** @gamer_eros - Nov

Feel free to stop by & have dinner with us :) Everyone, you've been amazing today, love you all & thank you

 

 **Fraulein** @fraulein_zupan - Nov

My first coherent tweet of the day & it's So. Fucking. Pure. Best way to end day 1 pic.twitter.com/qt5fdkGp

 

 **Fraulein** @fraulein_zupan - Nov

I GOT A SELFIE WITH @gamer_eros! I take it back, THIS IS THE BEST WAY TO END THE DAY pic.twitter.com/tp5fdsWp

 

 **2DMagic** @ajwolf84 - Nov

@fraulein_zupan FUCKING ADORABLE <3 @gamer_eros & @gavnikiforov We don't deserve either of you

 

* * *

**experiencetranquility_daily**

(Photo of Victor curled into Yuuri's shoulder; Yuuri's face is obscured, buried in Victor's hair)

**gavnikiforov, thekingandthegamer and 3,280 others**

**experiencetranquility_daily** Congrats again to the newly engaged @gavnikiforov and @gamerleveleros! Check our bio for the short and very sweet interview he granted us tonight at the Anaheim Packing District; TL;DR we still have a lot of emotions about this reveal!

View 1,590 comments

 

* * *

Yuuri stumbles through the doorway, Victor's hands and lips and the entirety of him aggro-ing to Yuuri with all the subtlety of losing stealth to an unmarked AI. His jacket clumps to the floor, closely followed by three shoes, Victor’s t-shirt, a half-filled bottle of wine and then the both of them in a giggling, oof-ing heap.

"Sorry!" Victor's fingers wind into his hair and he laughs softly against Yuuri's cheek; his arm doesn't seem worse for wear, having taken the brunt of the impact, becoming a convenient cushion for Yuuri's head, "Are you okay, babe?"

Yuuri tries for a ‘Yes’ or even a gesture or two to communicate as such but the options are lost in the leisurely transition of their event scene, one that stretched in a blaze of heat and exhilaration from the beginning of the convention and showed no semblance of an end. He touches Victor’s face, a soft, idle trail to his jaw that Victor indulges all too contentedly; he closes his eyes, leans into the sensation, fingertips smoothing over the ring that he slipped onto Yuuri’s finger earlier that day.

 _Forever._ The word is a starburst in Yuuri’s heart, the promise of a new arc for him and Victor and all the possibilities that go with it. The idea of things being  _never-ending_ between them was a wish Yuuri entertained in secret. All their years together - as streamers, as friends, as _more_ \- spelled home in the online clutter; Yuuri hasn’t forgotten a thing Victor has done for him (he has a formidable list that he plans to include in his vows). Some days, the harsh voice ambers in with terse declarations of  _what could you possibly have that he wants_ and  _it’s only a matter of time, Katsuki._

But...time passes, and all Yuuri can see and feel and bask in is unconditional love. Victor is much like a passive ability; he’s constant, enduring, the unending vivacity that he aims at Yuuri innate and frankly, utterly overwhelming. Falling in love with Victor may not have been the plan, but it was an...no, _their_ adventure, one with infinite replay value.

Victor is _his_ , always. Victor tells him that when they do laundry together, or take long drives along the coast, or binge watch old sitcoms on Netflix. He whispers it in a message in-game, or when Yuuri is squished in his arms after a rough day, or in the breathless glow after they make love. It’s the ultimate strike that continues to singlehandedly dispatch Yuuri’s poor, enthralled heart; there are no boundaries and no holds barred.

" _Yuuuuuu_ ri” Victor sings, pecking cheerfully at Yuuri’s eyelids and nose and chin.

“I’m fine- ah, you’re tickling! Victor, no, _stop!_ ” Yuuri squeals as Victor nuzzles right under his jawline while his hands find mischief in his sides and tummy. It ends with them wrapped tightly around each other, legs and arms askew, kisses rich and breezy as they try to catch their breaths.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Victor asks.

"We've experienced worse," Yuuri half-says, half-sighs, "remember back in May?"

"In retrospect, we shouldn't have listened to Chris and Georgi when they dared us to make a slip-n-slide in the laundry room."

"It also helps that we're not drunk tonight."

"Speak for yourself," Victor announces, balancing on his palms and fixing Yuuri with a sparkling wink, "I'm not sure if you're aware but I got engaged today!"

Yuuri smirks, "Is that so?"

"Yes, and my _fiance_ had me seeing stars all day,” Victor dips in closer, presses a kiss to his cheek, “He’s about yea-high? Jet black hair that looks like the night sky? Is so beautiful and so brilliant that he had everyone speechless today? Oh, and the most gorgeous voice you’ve ever heard in your life coming from a mouth to _die_ for-”

Yuuri breathes in the rest of it, reeling Victor in for a kiss more fierce than Trance.

"So, so beautiful," Victor reiterates as they part, “My fiance. My _Yuuri_.” A crimson tint sets his neck and chest alight, a marker for something warm and unbelievable and imminent. His hair, a tapestry of starlight, is a playground for the dazzling neon bursts from the nearby theme park; it falls over Victor’s shoulder and frames his handsome smile.

Victor Nikiforov. His fiance. _His_. _Fiance_.

His perfectly stunning, absolutely breathtaking, positively doting fiance who finds purchase for his mouth in the indent of Yuuri's shoulder; a heady tug of skin, the honeyed graze of teeth and the slow curl of Victor’s tongue over a fresh rosette. Yuuri lays his arms out above his head, languid in stretching along the plush carpeting as Victor peels off his t-shirt, and throws it in the direction of a suitcase. Yuuri doesn't know what compels him then - the press of Victor’s bare skin against him; the heat blooming low in his gut; the echo of _“My Yuuri”_ scattering butterflies in his chest -  but he leans forward suddenly, lips wet and unhurried on Victor's nipple.

Victor almost squashes him with a eye-opening peep, bracing awkwardly on his forearm as Yuuri digs groves into his arms and nips playfully at the pink and pebbled nub.

"You're right, love. _Beautiful_ ," Yuuri whispers before moving over to the other with the same lingering calm that he knows infuriates and satiates Victor. He wants to take Victor and his sweet whimpers to an airship, fly up, up and away into the clouds. Hands and lips and sharp curses tangle in his hair as Victor surrenders to his tongue and teeth.

Since the proposal at the fountain, Yuuri ached to take Victor back to their room and relearn him. They had snuck in a hundred kisses throughout the convention floor, in-between the whirlwind of Yuuri’s reveal but nothing that would see them hit with an M rating. It really was one of the best days of Yuuri’s life, more than his expectations could ever have conjured. From spending time with his viewers, to a Twitter overloaded with positivity, to lounging with GA in the wide open courtyard...running towards Victor and screaming “Yes, I’ll marry you!” at the top of his lungs.

Dinner at the Packing District was also a rambunctious and motley affair; cosplay flourished, swag was abound and drinks vanished in puffs of laughter and crowd-wide whoops. They quickly went past the ability to give speeches - Yuuri giving a lengthy one at the bidding of GA, his still awed coworkers and a very thunderous crowd - and spent the night celebrating a day well made. Yuuri and Victor sat at the same table where they met each other for the first time a year ago. Much to Yuuri’s amusement, Victor did invite him into his lap this time and they cuddled close and content, watching and listening to the never-ending stream of geek around them.

Victor was the one to ask: "Can we get out of here, love?" and the way Victor looked at him, Yuuri once again saw himself like never before. How could one person emanate so much love with a single gaze? Yuuri kited the wisps of it around his body and soul, tucked it away with his stash of Victor-related spoils. It was so wondrously simple, and when Yuuri said “Yes. Let's go” it was much more than an assent to Victor’s question.

“You’re too good at that,” Victor breathes, gathering Yuuri’s face into his hands and kissing him lightly, “and no, I’m not complaining.”

“I wasn’t going to ask,” Yuuri says, innocence aborted by an escaped snort.

“Have I ever told you that even when you’re a smart-ass, you’re absolutely,” another loving kiss, “undoubtedly,” lips brush his forehead, “completely _perfect_?”

Victor calls him many things but 'perfect' does things to Yuuri and Victor knows it; it’s the whiplash of a surprise attack that leaves Yuuri stuttering and blinking and useless as his cheeks flame and he chokes on every possible response.

"It hasn't worn off?" Yuuri ultimately mumbles, voice a little self-conscious and croaking at the edges. Victor's hand rests over his own and Yuuri gives up trying to avert his gaze; he finds Victor's eyes searching him, tagging his nuances and Yuuri is once again awed by his fiance's ability to navigate the invisible paths that even he has lost control over. Wonder-struck, Yuuri's breath catches on Victor's name as Victor buries his lips in Yuuri's hair yet again; fingertips traverse his scalp followed close by slow kisses to his temple, the shell of his ear, down to his neck, across his cheeks and to his lips.

And there's something different about this devotion - it's a sprint shifting into a slow motion vantage of a day and year and years of two separated hearts whose ATB gauges are finally side by side and equally filled. Yuuri traces at the fine hairs on the back of Victor's neck, a wave of silver tickling his arm and cheek, relishing in the whispered English and Russian wandering his skin. He's covered in Victor, blanketed with so much love that it _hurts._

And Yuuri understands what Victor is trying to tell him - _It will never wear off, Yuuri. This will never get old. I’m yours and you’re mine and I'll do everything I can in this life and the next to make sure you never forget it._

Yuuri doesn't know how long they kiss, or how long after it ends that they spend looking at each other in the quiet of their hotel room. The bright _pop!_ of fireworks splashes them in a dozen colors, brings the magic of their smiles and laughs to life. He should feel more stiff lying on the floor, and surely Victor’s knees and hands are at least in the realm of token protests. Victor bows his head, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s chest; he’s humming softly, a habitual melody that mixes classic and recent themes, all of them Yuuri’s favorites.

“Shower with me?” Yuuri says it like a secret and Victor peeks up, blues eyes illuminated in approval, a heavenly flush all about him.

“Okay, babe.”

The end up lazing away in the tub, effectively AFK from the whole world. It’s a tight fit for them both but nonetheless, Victor relaxes between Yuuri’s legs, satisfied purrs spilling from him as Yuuri lathers shampoo into his hair and washes him reverently. He knows they’re exhausted; excitement and adrenaline and a flawless proposal can only mask their sleepiness for so long. Victor yawns wide and lengthy, murmurs “That feels good” and “Let’s sleep in here” and “I love you, my Yuuri” in cute sprouts of drowsiness.

It’s still in the bathroom for a long time. Yuuri has experienced many a silence in his life - from the sneering to the introspective to the cataclysmic - but his and Victor's quiet is a class-specific haven. It's the mountain Victor told him he sees in his dreams; it's them and their dragons and those rolling hills and the warm sunrise over mounds of snow and miles of greenery. It's _home._

He towels off quickly and slips into one of the velvety robes hanging from the door before extending a hand to Victor. He sits at the edge of the tub while Yuuri runs a towel over him, adoration in his every move. Yuuri stoops, folds the fabric over Victor’s ankle and sole, giggles when Victor squeaks because his feet tickles; he brings Victor’s instep to his lips, kisses it once, twice and a third time just to feel Victor shudder and preen.

Yuuri plucks the second robe from its hook and holds it open for Victor; when he slips into it, eyes glazed over with contentment, Yuuri smooths the fluff over his shoulders, down the line of his back and over the curve of his hip. 

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, love?"

“Will you...will you do something with me?”

“Something or _something_?” Yuuri teases and Victor clings at him, blows a massive raspberry against his cheek, leaves them both in stitches as they walk into the bedroom. Victor finds his phone in his discarded jeans and does a brief search before he slides the device into the hotel’s complimentary dock. [ Deep orchestral music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-Ic9feSwcg&t=782s) fills the room, tingling and nostalgic; Yuuri listens, feels an old, fond warmth greet his heart.

"Zangarmarsh," Yuuri whispers, smile a four-for-four legendary loot box.

Victor nods, then he bows deep and offers his hand, inviting Yuuri to dance with him. It's a little ridiculous how beautiful he looks in the glitz of the theme park, still damp skin suffused in burning neons that remind Yuuri of their first night together. _Mine. My Victor. My fiance._ He takes Victor's hand, takes two turns worth of steps in one go, and embraces him without pause. Theirs is an unembellished waltz, toned to accommodate the space at their disposal; it isn’t the first time they’ve danced, half naked and carefree, but it is the first time that Victor has willingly brought up their in-game trips to Zangarmarsh. Yuuri doesn’t say anything, just sways with Victor and waits.  

"I- I don't know if I've ever told you this but," Victor's voice is steeped in unshed tears; he hides in the curve of Yuuri’s neck and continues, "you have no idea how much those hours you spent with me in Zangarmarsh helped. I wasn’t always honest about my bad days but what I loved about you was that you never pushed me. You just accepted me and took care of me and never judged me. Being with you back then, fishing in-game, listening to you talk about your clumsy professor or your best and worst customer service calls or even you just indulging my silence and staying close...Yuuri, I- I dreamed about giving you the world. I love you so much, you mean everything to me. You have _no idea_."

And for all of Yuuri's anxiety that Victor has witnessed, the moments of despair that took them both twenty thousand leagues under the sea, Yuuri understands that, in many ways, he really doesn't have a clue. Sitting virtually in the purple haze of Zangarmarsh was one of the few things Victor ever asked him for and Yuuri was all too eager to do anything in his power to make Victor smile; only when they became a couple did Yuuri learn about the finer distinctions that can’t be derived online. Victor had many ( _eggshells)_ , still does, and there will inevitably be new PTRs between them as they build a life together.

This confession...it’s Victor, his fiance, his love and life, giving himself over fully and completely and confidently. There's not an inkling of doubt in his words, only gratitude for the past, present and future. Yuuri hugs him, neck wet where Victor’s tears eventually fell; he smiles, lets his eyes flutter close, thinks about the moment he first placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder.

_“Hello, Victor.”_

“You know, I never got to ask you,” Yuuri says, “You asked me but I never got a chance during the day because of everything.”

“Well, that’s not fair, is it?” Victor raises his head, face messy and sniffles abundant, “Ask me, Yuuri. Please.”

Yuuri thumbs away a few stray tears, leans in until their lips touch and he can feel Victor's own tremble, “Victor Nikiforov, will you marry me?”

" _Yes._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zangarmarsh is a gorgeous zone in World of Warcraft and a lot of people fancy it for fishing.
> 
> All the drabbles are standalone, but there are things in here that will make more sense if you've read the series :)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr. Thanks for reading <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3 Had a pretty rough week, and I wrote this last night because we could all use what Yuuri and Victor talk about in the end :)

_Broken._

It’s such a casual statement, almost a throwaway word, applicable to the cracked laundry basket to his left or the chip at the edge of the nightstand or the Razer Blade laptop that sits in pieces on the makeshift desk under the window.

But Yuuri knows what his mind is insinuating - has insinuated for days - and what began as a laughable scoff is now becoming a sleek vice grip around his cognition. The breathing exercises aren’t holding up. There’s an ache in his chest, an ongoing avalanche of jagged rocks that roll and bounce and pile in the middle. The weight, he jokes wearily with himself, can’t be displaced with statis and a sledgehammer; he isn’t Link, after all.

And not even disappearing into Link’s world helps him. Yuuri stares at the pro controller, glances up at the screen to see yet another Game Over. He puts the console to sleep, curls into one side of the couch, tugs the gravity blanket all the way to his chin. _Broken._ Yuuri sighs. _Cracked right down the middle_. He shuts his eyes tight, bites protests into his tongue. _Flimsy. Forgetful. Fucking. Broken._

“Thanks,” Yuuri spits bitterly, defiantly, “but you’re. Fucking. Wrong.”

He knows that. He understands that. The apartment...no, _no_ , his and Victor’s apartment holds all the proof. There’s an entire wall filled almost to capacity with their escapades; GA, their viewers, their families, matching cosplay, interviews, conventions...it’s a global plethora of adventure.

And it all stemmed from the moment he switched on his stream for the first time.

So, yes, _not_ broken.

But Yuuri still cries. He barely even notices Makkachin scrambling up onto the couch and draping herself over him; she whimpers and paws at him until he whispers “It's okay, girl, promise”. It isn't a lie either. He's not crying because of the taunts; he's crying because he can push back twice as hard and with ten times more sass. He's crying because he wants the flood of emotions out and away from him.

He hears the door beep and sees Victor step inside holding an entry card and a small bag with their takeout. He’s all smiles, a clear “I'm back, babe” on his lips until he sees Yuuri in the position he's in. Yuuri doesn't have to say a word; Victor shuts the door, sets the food down in the kitchen and crosses over to Yuuri is quick steps. He coaxes Makkachin to the side, settles in between them and opens his arms for Yuuri, eyes soft and reassuring.

Yuuri goes willingly.

A half hour and a quiet stream of sweet nothings and whispered singing later, Yuuri can take a full breath without his chest tightening unbearably. Victor kisses his temple, stroking long, light lines along his back; he hums suddenly and thoughtfully and Yuuri glances up.

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking and I don't know why I didn't think about this before,” Victor says, “We should build a blanket fort in here.”

“What?”

Yuuri isn't sure what his tone sounds like given how dry his throat is but it's meant to be hopeful. And delighted. He hasn't built a fort since he was a young boy and to think that Victor would suggest something so frivolous.

“After dinner, if you want? There’s still a bunch of stuff in boxes and I know your mom and my mom sent us way too much shit,” they both laugh, and Yuuri adds a hiccup or three, “we can go through some of them and decide how big we can make it? There’s supposed to be a box of fairy lights somewhere…”

“Why are you so good to me?” Yuuri murmurs, wrapping shaky arms around Victor’s neck and snuggling closer. Victor’s embrace feels so warm, so freeing; it never fails to surprise him how his fiance justs gets it.

“You've always been good to me,” Victor says in the same matter-of-fact tone that Yuuri used on him the night they first sat down together. Yuuri smiles into his chest, shaping the easy kiss he presses there.

_Broken…?_

_Not by a longshot._


End file.
